My Love 2 You- Seddie
by Howaboutokaywillbeouralways
Summary: Freddie is visiting Sam in LA for 2 weeks. His feelings for Sam are strong. Sam's the same way. After while they get a huge surprise when they get back from the airport. Will they admit their feelings to one another or will something else happen to them?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongSam's POV/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Here in LA with Cat babysitting. But this Saturday, this Saturday Freddie is going to come visit for 2 WHOLE WEEKS! I really can't wait, Yes, I do know that we did break up, but I still really do love him. But does he feel the same? Probably not. I still can't get the image of him and my best friend Carly kissing before she left for Italy. I was really heartbroken. I tried to explain to Carly before that I still had emTHOSE/em feelings for Freddie, but she wouldn't listen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCAT: /strongHey, you okay?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSAM:/strong Yeah, just thinking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strongCAT/strong: Okay, you're just not acting like yourself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongFreddie's POV/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can't believe that on Saturday I finally get to visit Sam. I regret the break up. I still really do love her. I'm flying out in a few hours. I still remember when she saved my life from the tuna fish. After that, I realized that I really do love her and only her. Yes, I used to have a crush on her best friend Carly. But that was never going to happen plus my first kiss was with Sam. It was originally supposed to get it over with. But to me, it was much more./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongSam's POV/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's Saturday and in a few hours Freddie is coming in a few hours. Why is Cat making me go pick him up from the airport? I am just to lazy to go to the airport, but it's Freddie so I was kinda OK about picking him up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCAT:/strong Hey Sam! Don't forget to pick up Freddie from the airport at 3:30!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSAM:/strong Don't worry, I didn't forget! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I havn't stopped thinking about this day ever since Freddie texted me that he wanted to see me while he was visiting LA./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongFreddie's POV/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"30 minutes til I board the plane I should text Sam to make sure that she is still picking me up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emF: Hey Sam it's Freddie...I was wondering if you are still picking me up from the airport?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emS: Hey Nub...Yea I'm still picking you up.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emF: K...see you in a few hours/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emS: See ya Nub/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That's just like Sam to call me a Nub. But it's one of her qualities I've fallen for. I can't wait until I get to see her. /p 


End file.
